Christian2002
First, I want to thank the creator for letting me post this since this couldn't get on Creepypasta. This is about a Roblox user named "christian2002" who wore many masks ever since last year. This was a person who seems to kept quiet for most of the time. I have met him recently. The Story The only quotes he said that were usual were "Is that your home?" and "I wonder how you are today." I can't tell how many reasons he is unusual, so I will just put the main reason: He knows anything I stand for. This man appears with the hair known as "Charming Brown Haired Fellow" and a striped hoodie with white and black. He had normal black pants with shoes, and his main feature: a mask. I met him at "Roblox City Tycoon II- Version 2.4" which was one of my favorite games I have recently played. I appeared at a server with normal people, when I got interrupted building my Hospital after the exact person I detailed came inside. I said "Hi" to him when he responded with "..." Before I continue, "..." is the main term "christian2002" says. He posted it on his Status (As far as I know) and he always responds a question with, you guessed it: "..." I asked him if he likes the game, but he just stood there responding with the same word! I realized I should just ignore him, but as soon as I walked, he walked too in perfect timing. I was freaked out. But as soon as I stopped, he said "SE 312th St" I was SHOCKED. SE 312th St is near where I lived. I wanted to quit, but when I pressed X, I was glad to be out. ...or at least I was... Soon, at 3:57, I had a pop-up. At first, I thought it was those stupid ADs that popped up my computer ever since I installed that extension bar. But it showed a black GIF of a red baby with eyes coming out of it's sockets. On the bottom, a white handwriting said: You're not safe...It didn't take a dectective to realize it was "christian2002" The following week, I haven't played ROBLOX knowing a maniac was coming for me, but I was more worried about him coming to my house. But this weekened, I heard a knock on my door. I got a butcher knife with some safety equipment just to be safe, but when I opened it, it was just a mailman with a package. I thought it was from my grandmother since she would always send me mail about some family updates, but when I opened it, it said it was from "christian2002" At first, I was scared a knife will pop-out and kill me, but it was a mask...It was the same one "christian2002" wore in ROBLOX. I looked at it closely, and there was a button. I pressed it and it glowed hyper red. Even though it meant to do no harm, I threw it away and put the garbage can outside so the truck can pick it up. I decided to just watch the NBA Finals since I am a HUGE basketball fan. I couldn't possibly remember what the heck happened the next day. A letter was sent by the SAME person. He wanted me to play ROBLOX again since he wanted to tell me something. As soon as I got on the same game, Christian2002 was just standing infront of the spawn, which was creepy. But this time, he was wearing a different mask which was "Shady Mercenary". It was pretty impressive to look. He responded with normal words saying " It has been long." He told me about an abandoned group he made. He used to be a happy Robloxian who loved to build groups. His friend and him owned the group until one day, the "friend" was never on most of the time. He was really upset after all the hard work they did got blown away. He waited, and waited, and waited until he decided to choose a new fate: Shock people to death. It looked like we suddenly became friends. But if it did, it would be the shortest... I decided to leave after he told his story. But at night, I heard a huge bang. I looked at a figure shooting a police officer after arguing with the man. He turned around and when I looked, I nearly had a heart attack. It was CHRISTIAN2002!!! I never thought he would come back after our "bonding" He knocked down the door of my house. He would go upstairs before I jumped out the window. He searched for me until I saw fire burn down my house. I decided to run, but I came across HIM. I looked in horror as he got a knife. But I remembered I had a shotgun for deer season. I got it while he was chasing me. I looked at him and shot him right at the heart. He looked down and fell to the ground...Police cars would surround me as I looked down the man. I realized the cops thought I tried to murder him, so I was taken to jail. A year later, I would be released after my grandmother would pay for me. I hugged her as she drove me home. I opened the door and smelled the scent of my house I wished to smell at my year in jail. I played my favorite video games until I turned off my console and went upstairs. I sat in my bed as I looked out the window. A letter was waiting for me behind me. I grabbed it and as I read the words... Really thought I was dead? Well, I wonder why I am here. But after what happened. I see you are okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta "shock" more people. Sincerely, Christian2002 I kinda was happy and scared at the same time after reading the letter. But good thing I am left alone from that maniac... But to me, he is like a friend... Category:HORROR Category:Creepypasta Reject